


Alien

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Fluff and Humor, I love fluff if you cant tell, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: You were disgusted with that movie."Mhm. It's a crazy concept but I don't like everything." Eddie took a bite of another chip, reaching out and grabbing for his water bottle. Black tentacles extended from his arm and twisted around the bottle, pulling it towards Eddie. Eddie smiled and rubbed one of the tentacles. "Thanks."Venom paused for a moment.The movie was about aliens.





	Alien

Eddie laid across his couch, his feet hanging over the end of it. On his stomach was a bag of chips that he had slowly been eating throughout the day. He was watching a movie marathon of his favorite horror series. Eddie began to move, stretching his arms above his head as the credits to the last movie started to play. 

Eddie grabbed the remote and checked the guide, making a face. He switched channels quickly, settling on a rerun of a comedy he had seen a million times. "Never gets old." 

**You were disgusted with that movie.**

"Mhm. It's a crazy concept but I don't like everything." Eddie took a bite of another chip, reaching out and grabbing for his water bottle. Black tentacles extended from his arm and twisted around the bottle, pulling it towards Eddie. Eddie smiled and rubbed one of the tentacles. "Thanks." 

Venom paused for a moment. **The movie was about aliens.**

"Yeah, that was the problem. Movies about aliens are the worst." Eddie took a sip of his water. "I hate them. Like, there has not been one good alien movie. They are all trash. Friggin' hate alien movies." 

Venom was silent. **Okay.**

"You wanna watch it or something?" Eddie asked. He took a bite of another chip. "They really aren't good, V." 

**You do not like aliens.**

"I never said that." Eddie pointed out. "Just not the movies." 

**When the woman told you about us you laughed at her. Mentioned aliens then, too.**

Eddie took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, that was before I knew you were gonna crawl up my ass and make yourself at home." 

**You do not like or believe in aliens.** It sounded as though Venom was thinking outloud. **I am an alien. By your definition.**

Eddie smirked. "Nah, I think you are more of a parasite." He laughed to himself, taking a sip of water and jumping when Venom began to yell. He was so loud. 

**Eddie!** Venom screamed. **I am not a parasite!**

"I know, buddy. I know." Eddie chuckled. "Just messing with you. That's all." He pushed himself up on the couch. "Why does all of this matter?" 

**It doesn't.** Venom replied. 

"You are a really bad liar." 

Venom fell silent. **You like us, Eddie?** The wording wasn't perfect, but Eddie knew what he was asking. Venom was worried Eddie didn't like him. 

"I do. I love us, okay? The alien stuff, that's all because we never had proof-"

**You did. You just ignored it.** Venom said. **Humans are scared of what they cannot control and they cannot control us, so they pretend we aren't real.**

"I mean, yeah-" 

**Pussy.**

Eddie cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just didn't know they were real yet. As for the movies, they suck." He shrugged. "Plain and simple. But we don't suck." 

Tentacles wrapped around Eddie's body, holding him tight. Venom was trying to hug him. **You are right. We don't suck.**

Eddie smiled to himself, his hands sliding along the tentacles. "It's cute when you get all worried-"

**I am not cute!** Venom roared. **I could eat you in one bite! I could rip out your bones one by one-**

"Alright, tough guy. I get it. You are very scary." Eddie smirked when Venom's milky eyes stared at him, no, glared at him. "Calm down, I get it. You are scary." 

Venom all but growled at him. **You are lucky I need you.**

Eddie nodded, his fingers ghosting across Venom's cheek. "Yeah... I am."


End file.
